


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kolivan is a new neighbor, M/M, Neighbors, Nudism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: After much searching, Kolivan finds a nice new house.And with it, a very beautiful neighbor.





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

Moving into the new house, Kolivan let out a sigh. It had taken him almost a full year to find the right place, one that he could see himself thriving in. And now he had found it, and owned it.

It was a lovely house, with a nice balcony porch leading into a backyard flanked by fences on either side and downhill toward a forest opposite. The neighborhood was quiet, too, and highly accepting of Galra. He had it on good authority, otherwise known as his new friends Ulaz and Thace, the welcoming Galra couple who lived down the street, that the village was open to all sorts of people and lifestyles.

Kolivan hadn't taken much notice on that second part, dismissing it as that of Thace and Ulaz's own relationship, until he stepped out onto his back porch and spotted his next door neighbor doing yoga.

Naked.

Beyond being greeted by both the morning sun and a full moon from his neighbor, Kolivan took note that said neighbor was lithe, delightfully fit, and limber enough to leave Kolivan's head feeling dizzy. Richly tan skin stretched smoothly over a beauty that left Kolivan breathless.

He couldn't see _everything_ , though, and he couldn't tell if it was something to be glad of or something to be sad over. That he wanted to see more was enough of an issue. That he wanted to _know_ more was an easily solvable one.

Kolivan's thoughts ground to a halt before derailing entirely, as his neighbor turned, legs spreading wide as he bent in half. Where before he could see the mysterious, beautiful neighbor's perfectly toned butt, now he can see more, can see jewels dangling between legs and the hint of very toned abs and–

And a face, wide-eyed and staring directly at Kolivan.

The neighbor shrieked, stumbling and tumbling and scrambling to yank the yoga mat for some semblance of dignity and decency. Kolivan, meanwhile, was still recovering from the complete derailment of his thoughts as his mind worked furiously to reboot itself. He couldn't move past the memory being made, of seeing this beautiful neighbor in all his glory, of knowing just how limber and flexible he was.

The first thought that popped into Kolivan's mind when he could think again, was of how easily he could bend the man in half, of throwing the man's legs over Kolivan's shoulders while rutting against a wall, or a bed, or the fence.

“By the ancients, you're beautiful,” Kolivan blurted out, mind somehow not yet fully recovered. He recalled his decorum, while his neighbor flushed a bright red so intense that he seemed to be steaming.

“Uh.” The beauty looked Kolivan over, shakily smiling. He straightened up, giving Kolivan a better view of a gorgeous torso, with abs and pecs shining with sweat. Kolivan reflexively swallowed, his mouth going dry with an intense need to lick the gorgeous body before him dry. “You're not half bad yourself. Who are you?”

“I– new.” Kolivan, still obsessing over his neighbor's abs, gestured futilely at his house. “New house. Mine.”

“New house? Oh! You're the new guy?” Hot Neighbor smiled, keeping a tight grip on the yoga mat as he walked over to the fence. “I'm Lance. I live next door. Sorry for the surprise show. But I guess you already knew what you were getting into when you moved here.”

“Excuse me?” Kolivan blinked, his gaze shifting away from Lance's blessed abs and finally to a face that could make him weep.

“You... do know that this place is open to stuff like nudists?” Lance's brow furrowed, and Kolivan swallowed down the whimper, furiously working to get his emotions back under control. “Which, I am. But only in my house, and my backyard. Our neighbor, the people living on the other side, don't really care, since this is where they can live together openly.”

“Oh.” Kolivan realized, nearly two months after the fact, what Thace and Ulaz had meant by lifestyles. “I had assumed this was a neighborhood that openly accepted non-human species. I wasn't aware that it meant–”

“Oh, it means all kinds.” Lance smiled again. “Have you been greeted by Thace and Ulaz already? They're the presidents of the homeowner's association.”

Kolivan nodded. He extended an arm out for Lance to shake. “I have. I am Kolivan.”

Lance's smile turned into a grin, as he took firm hold of Kolivan's arm. “So you are. Now that I'm not freaking out, you really are good-looking. Do you want to come over sometime for dinner?”

“Yes!” Kolivan froze, blushing as he coughed. He'd practically leaped over Lance's offer. “I mean – yes. Of course. I would be honored.”

“Great! It's a date. Does tomorrow night work for you?” Lance batted his eyes, and this time Kolivan couldn't stop the strangled whimper that clawed its way up his throat at the idea of having a date with Lance. Already he was acting like a fledgling, and Antok wouldn't let him forget just how terrible he was at flirting, much less that he had seen all that Lance had to offer, physically, upon their first meeting.

“Of course.” Kolivan nodded.

“Fantastic! Oh, and one more thing.” Lance turned toward his house, throwing a hand over his shoulder and chasing it with laughter that sang to Kolivan's bones. “It's clothing optional at my place.”

Kolivan didn't even try to stop his final whimper.


End file.
